Fistful of Love
by NouvelleLenni
Summary: After moving back to New York City with her baseball player boyfriend, sharpay runs into an old high school 'friend', Zeke Baylor. With the two's growing friendship, will they realize the mistakes they made in the past. More importantly will they be there for the other during their darkest hours?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fistful of Love  
**Verse:** High School Musical  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship  
**Pairing:** Sharpay/Zeke & others in later chapters  
**Rating:** T for suggested violence and possibly M in the future for actual violence  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
**Summary:**Moving back to New York City with her boyfriend, Sharpay runs into old friend, Zeke Baylor. With their growing friendship they show each other life's possibilities and help one another through their darkest hours.

**A/N:** It's mentioned in the story, but incase you didn't get it, this story is placed eight years after High School musical 3.

* * *

The blonde laughed as her boyfriend continued to tell her the story of how his colleague ended up with the shot end of the straw and ultimately having to approach their boss with the demand of letting them have the weekend off. Ending with their boss, Jim Crosse, throwing multiple baseballs at his friend's head.

She had just finished moving in with her boyfriend of two years, Daniel "Danny" O'Riley, the infamous baseball pitcher, at his New York City pent house. She had to admit when he first asked her to move to New York with him she had her doubts. There were so many memories of that island that she needs not reminding. However, all of those were brushed aside when he looked at her with his doe-like eyes and said, _"Come on Babe… With you by my side we can take over Manhattan. I really need this…"_ Not thinking about anything other then the fact that he really needed this for his career, she quickly nodded her head in agreement.

Three months later and she found herself in the city that started her career. Well, she couldn't give all her praises to New York, because she knew there was a certain teacher back in New Mexico who deserved her fair share of credit.

After getting her degree in the Creative Arts for singing, dancing, and acting she was quickly on her way to stardom. However, four months in search for a major role on television in California told her that she just couldn't cut it. Losing hope, she called her manager planning on telling him she quit when he told her she got a call back for the main role in the theatrical musical production of _The Goodbye Girl._

It wasn't a soap opera or a future five star film, but the small musical production soon became a large hit. Sending her career in theatre to the top. When she was young, she was always under the assumption that she would be a huge movie star. But now, she could care less because she knew she was happy in theatre.

She lived in California for the better part of three years when she met Danny. He was charming, sweet, sensitive, witty, a little rough around the edges, but otherwise wonderful. She can still remember their first encounter when he was flabbergasted that she had no idea _who he _was.

_"Danny O'Riley? You know… California's own Los Angeles Angels pitcher… this really isn't ringing any of your bells, is it?"_

_"Sorry" She giggled at the astonishment on his face and confusion in his eyes. "I'm not a big sports fan."_

_"Well, we'll have to do something about that now wont we?" He stated, giving her a devilish grin._

She would never tell him this, but the grin he gave her when they first met scared her a bit. It wasn't a smile or a smirk. She couldn't pin point it, but there was something off putting, almost murderous about that grin, that always seemed to give her the chills. He still did it from time to time, but she willingly brushed it off as him thinking of something dirty she'd rather not know about.

They continued to date, Danny the star baseball pitcher and her, the rising theatrical actress. They may have not been the perfect fit, but they were getting by. Which is why when he asked her to move with him to New York City she was hesitant. Well, part of the reason. The secondary reason was because she knew her brother lived in New York and she wasn't sure how she'd feel bumping into him just yet.

All in all, three months and twelve days later she was officially moved into Danny's – their – pent house. As a celebration Danny decided to take her to one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York, Cajun Kaos. Which is where she found herself during his _hilarious_ baseball stories.

"So Babe, I bought you a iPad application that tells you all the Broadway shows that are active now and which are holding auditions. So that way when you're ready to show Manhattan what a real actress is like you wont have to waste your time looking around the city." Danny said while looking over his shoulder and the hand that just tapped him. "Hi, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but would you mind if I got your autograph Mr. O'Riley…?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. It was times like this when she remembered how much she loved him. For all the dumb stunts and hurtful words he's ever told her, it was when he recognized her love for her job and actually put an effort to help her, she remember why she was with and loved him. She loved that even with his adoring fans hackling him for autographs during their private moments he was able to consider her and still smile at her while signing his name on a waitress's napkin.

Reaching across the table to take his hand in hers, after he finished his signature, she held on tight before whispering a very genuine "Thank you, Dan." And then the moment – like many others – was ruined by that damned grin.

"So, does this mean we're finally going to break into the new mattress…?" he said while lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dan, hush up. We're at a restaurant." She remarked while pulling her hand away. Before continuing their delightful dessert.

* * *

"EH chicken boy, where are my chickens!"

"Dude, chill. I just finished cleaning them, y'a mind laying off a brothers back…" Joe, otherwise known as chicken boy, replied to the head chef.

"Joe, listen, if you want to be a chef you have to learn to do things fast and thoroughly… Which is why you should clean practically all the chickens before we open the restaurant." The chef replied before grabbing the chickens from Joe's hands while Joe stood there pondering his newly acquired knowledge.

After he finished sautéing the chicken and putting them on the stove the head chef turned and looked at the people around him. Everyone was busy cooking, sautéing, cutting or cleaning to notice his eyes wandering from face to face. He couldn't help but smile because after eight years he had finally achieved his goal; Zeke Baylor had become head chef at a world-renowned restaurant.

He had wasted most of his high school life playing basketball and not being true to himself about his true passion; cooking. Nevertheless, he graduated, went to university and then a culinary school so he could get a degree to be able to cook in restaurants all over America. Granted he hadn't done it alone, he had his friends to thank for giving him the push to apply to culinary school and it was because of that push that he would forever be grateful to them. Without them he would most probably be stuck behind some desk filling paper work, hating every minute of everyday instead of waking up each morning exuberant at the prospect of going to work.

Just as Zeke was snapping out of his little life review he noticed one of the waitresses walking towards the table dividing the kitchen from the dinning room. She looked excited, which surprised him considering she was usually the most straight-faced person he knew… _No, that's not true_, he thought to himself as he walked towards her, _unless she changed A LOT since high school, I could recall a certain drama fanatic more – _"Hey," he said, not finishing his thought so he can focus on the waitress, "what are you all excited about?"

"Danny O'Riley is in the dinning room and I just got his signature!" She boasted while waving a signed napkin around.

"The baseball player, right?" He asked confusion lighting his facial features.

"Duh baseball. Come on, you're a guy. Aren't you supposed to know all about sports and stuff?" She asked and he couldn't help but laugh while replying, "I'm a basketball fan. Now ask me who's in the _Lakers _team and I can most probably name you every single player…"

"Oh, well I'm a baseball fan and the newest addition to the New York _Mets_ baseball team, formally a Los Angeles _Angels_ pitcher, is our restaurant!" She shrieked, before ducking her head apologetically when the maitre d' walked towards them, scowling at the young girl for being so loud.

"Hi Zeke, there's a couple at table six that wants to give compliments to the chef. So get out here and look charming." The maitre d', Veronica Baxter, said before winking at the chef and walking back to her post.

"Wow, one week in as the head chef and you're all ready beating David at the amount of compliments taken by costumers. That's impressive, _head chef."_ She said in a somewhat teasing tone, "'No get out here and look charming'" she mocked before sauntering off to get the menus from another table.

"Hey Joe!" He called walking back to his cooking area, "You ready for your first real lesson at cooking?" When instead of getting a reply he got a perplexed looked cross the young man's face Zeke passed his spatula to Joe and started walking away, "You better not burn anything!" he called behind him before turning and in a more hushed voice told the sue chef "Watch him, I'll be back in ten." Once the chef nodded his head in acknowledgement he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I'll be right back babe, just going to get the bill." Danny stated before rising from the table and walking over to the maitre d'.

She knew he didn't have to go pay for the bill, especially at such an elite restaurant, but she didn't want to think about what he was most probably doing or saying with the maitre d' at the front counter. Like always his flirtatious manner always brought verbal fights between the two and she just was not in the mood to spar with him tonight. Especially after the amazing evening she just had. She _would not _let this ruin her evening.

"Thank you very much…" She heard from behind her. She couldn't pinpoint who was talking, but she knew the voice. It was vaguely familiar and she couldn't help her curiosity as she turned in her seat to see the backside of a chef thanking a couple. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your dinner and come back soon." The mysteriously recognizable voice said as he turned to leave and that was when she saw his face. Her breath caught, _is it really him?_ She mused and she hurriedly got up from her seat to intercept him before he could disappear into the swinging doors dividing the kitchen from the dinning room. "Zeke…?" She asked tentatively. At his pause she put more force into her voice, "Zeke Baylor?"

Zeke knew that voice. The tiny voice made him pause, it was recognizable, yet it didn't fit the person he thought it to be. But then she said his name again with more demand and he couldn't help the smile that pushed at his lips. Turning, his breath caught when he saw her. "Sharpay…" She was beautiful, not that she was never beautiful, but now she didn't have all that make up and _fancy_ clothes that she thought enhanced her beauty.

She couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face when he said her name. She honest to God thought she'd have to remind him who she was and that terrified her because, yes she was a bitch in High school and people where probably trying to forget her, but she couldn't fathom the idea of _him _forgetting her. She had been mean to him quite a bit, but Zeke… Zeke had been nice to her, not always agreeing with the other jockies when they called her _The Ice Queen _and not continuously trying to ignore her. He was sweet.

Realizing that he had been staring at her he quickly coughed the lump that formed in his throat and smiled back at her. "How have to been?" He asked before moving in to give her a hug, but then he caught himself because he realized he was covered in filth and she most probably didn't need his stink all over her. Realizing Zeke's hesitation Sharpay quickly took the final steps towards him and embraced him in tight, yet comforting hug. "Don't worry about the dress, I'm leaving soon anyways." She whispered into his chest, still holding onto him.

His smile faltered with her words and then he pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for dinner. Sort of a welcome back slash we're finally finished congratulatory dinner."

"Oh?" His eyes widened, _what was she celebrating and where was she?_ "I don't really understand, last I heard you were in New York getting your acting degree and now you're celebrating your return…?"

She laughed at his statement and he couldn't help but do a little victory dance in his head, because he, Zeke Baylor, made Sharpay Evans laugh. "I'm guessing you were living under a rock for six of our eights years since we graduated." At his confused expression she continued, "I graduated with my degrees and moved to California six years ago and instead of becoming a big movie actress, I became a big theatrical actress. The part about me moving back to New York City, well that's only three months old news… Actually, now that I think about it, you're the first person to find out about it." She said and he couldn't help but notice the tiny glimmer of sadness in her eyes. But just as he saw it her smile flashed and her eyes twinkled in delight. "I had no idea you ended up becoming a chef and at this kind of restaurant. Congratulations Zeke!" She said before hugging him for the second time. "So what's new wi–".

She wasn't able to finish her question before someone's not so subtle cough brought her to a complete halt. Zeke looked up to notice a man staring at him, jealousy clearly written all over his face.

Noticing both men's changed demeanor from friendly to aggressively alert she quickly left Zeke's side to stand next to the new member of their little reunion. "Ah, Zeke this is my boyfriend, Danny. Danny, this is a friend of mine from high school, Zeke. I haven't seen him in eight years and just realized that he works here as one of the chefs." She stated rather quickly trying to defuse the tension that built between the three of them.

"It's nice to meet you Danny. How long you two been together?" He asked looking away from Danny to smile at Sharpay once more.

"Almost three years," Danny replied before Sharpay could even open her mouth. Pulling Sharpay closer to his waist Danny smiled down to his girlfriend, "Listen babe, we should get going. I have that early morning practice and you said you wanted to start looking for work. So…?"

She didn't know why, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and reminisce with Zeke. Wanted to forget about everything, just to have a few more hours with an old high school… friend? _Yes, friend._ She thought. "Uhm, yeah. Do mind getting the car? I'll be out in a second." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face to placate Danny's jealous temper.

Danny hesitated for a second before ducking his head and placed his mouth on her lips. Not wanting to cause a scene, Sharpay ended the kiss promptly and kissed him once more on the cheek. Once he understood that that was all he was going to get from her he stole a glance back to the quiet African American who was looking around the room, obviously uncomfortable by their affectionate embrace. With that, Danny left to get the car and let his girlfriend say her goodbyes.

"So… That was your boyfriend?" He asked dumbly.

"Yeah, sorry. He gets a little protective."

"A little!" He scoffed, but then realized her embarrassment and scowled himself for being so insensitive towards her feelings. "Well, yeah. I guess I can understand the guy. A beautiful women such as your self talking to the breathlessly handsome man that I am, what boyfriend wouldn't get jealous and a little protective?" He joked, trying desperately to brighten her mood because he really didn't want to be the reason for the frown that formed on her face. Mission accomplished, because all of a sudden she was laughing. Not a fake or forced laugh, but genuine laughs that brought out his own hundred-watt smile.

"I see you're still full of yourself, Baylor." She smirked. A comfortable silence – as silent as they could get in a packed restaurant – settled between the two. "Well, I better be going. Dan and I still have some things to clean up at the our new home." She paused to look him in the eyes; "I was nice seeing you again Zeke."

Before his brain could think of a reply to her sincere words he found himself walking towards her and embracing her in a tight hug. She hugged him back with her cheek resting against his chest and he wished he could hold her for a few more minutes. Because Sharpay offered him a release on life and a remembrance of life before the craziness caught up with them. She was a remembrance of the past, of a time where nothing really mattered because you had everything handed to you. When she started to pull away he was reminded of life and all the work that had to be put into it. How everything wasn't just handed to you and how you had to work for the things you wanted. "It was really nice seeing you again too, Sharpay."

With one last hesitant smile, Sharpay turned and walked away from the still figure of a man she once knew. A smile tugged at her lips when she walked out the door and turned to see him still standing there, _Mhm, I wondering if I'll ever see him again…? _With that thought in mind she turned back and walked to the awaiting car on the other side of the street.

Unknown to her that Zeke was hoping he _would _see her again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi,

So, this is my first FanFict. Please let me know what you think Criticism is always welcome. However, I'd appreciate it if you left any _truly_ hurtful words to yourself. If you do not like my writing you may let me know what is bothering you. No slander or inappropriate words are necessary.

You are probably wondering why the rating is so high. Well, I don't plan on making it very aggressive, but throughout the story I have been laying little hints of possible violence, only later in the story will this violence hit its peak. In the mean time, if you have not picked up on my _hints_ well don't ask 'cause I wont tell. I guess it will just be a surprise for some of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fistful of Love  
**Verse:** High School Musical  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship  
**Pairing:** Sharpay/Zeke & others in later chapters  
**Rating:** T for suggested violence and possibly M for future violence  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
**Summary:**Moving back to New York City with her boyfriend, Sharpay runs into old friend, Zeke Baylor. With their growing friendship they show each other life's possibilities and help one another through their darkest hours.

**A/N:** It's mentioned in the story, but incase you didn't get it, this story is placed eight years after High School musical 3.

* * *

Zeke stood outside of the enormous Victorian house. He was late for the dinner he was having with his friends, but he knew they'd understand, after all there wasn't anything he could do about break ups. But even if they expressed their sorrow towards his break up he decided to look at things on the Brightside; now he didn't have to worry if his girlfriend, now cheating conniving manipulative psycho ex-girlfriend, was all right with him going to dinner friend dinners without her.

When he and Natasha had first started dating he honestly thought she could be the one. She was nice, smart, and better yet, practically everyone loved her. At first he was a little uneasy about the many male friends she had, but her consistent reminder that they were just friends soon put him at ease. He even became friends with some of them and it was only until today did he realize how wrong he had been about her and the many men in her life. _Friends my ass!_ -

"Zeke?" Hearing his name Zeke snapped out of his reverie and looked up at the voices source. He smiled at the glowing Gabriella Bolton-Montez. Only three months pregnant and you can already she the slight baby bump emerging from her shirt.

"Hey!" He said leaning in to give her a small peak on her cheek. "Sorry I'm late, things kind of… Eh, whatever, you don't want to hear about my boring life. How are you? I hope you guys didn't wait for me to start eating?"

Moving inside he slid off this jacket and handed it to Gabriella so she could put it inside the hallway closet. "Boring, you? Never!" she said in mock astonishment. "Well, the kids have all eaten. No offense, but they decided that uncle Zeke was less important than the new episode of _Once upon A Time. _But the rest of us decided to wait for you. They're all inside the living room, go on and join them I'll be there in a second." And with that said, Gabriella took off in the direction of the theatre room to check on the children while Zeke wondered off to meet the others.

* * *

Troy Bolton was congratulating Kelsi when he heard the doorbell ring. His wife quickly left his side to go answer it for what was hopefully their last – and very late – member of his and her, Gabriella Bolton-Montez's, group of close friends.

"It's about time they got here." Chad Danforth exclaimed, "We can't properly celebrate without that man and now… I guess his girlfriend as well." It wasn't that Chad didn't like Natasha; he just always thought there was something bizarre about the girl. If you asked him, Natasha was a little too friendly with the opposite sex, even the ones that were all ready spoken for. But, so long as she was faithful and made his friend happy Chad couldn't really complain. So, he welcomed her into their little group of friends and whenever she was around he attempted to make small talk with her.

"Be nice," Taylor, said wile playfully slapping her husbands arm, "she might here you." She said then turned towards Kelsi, "so guys, have you figured out a date yet?"

Kelsi just smiled and looked up at her fiancé, "Well considering he only asked me _yesterday_ no, Taylor, we have not yet picked a date."

"Picked a date for what?" Their newest arrival asked while making his way over to his friends. He noted how they all looked at him with happiness, _what did I just walk into? _He mused before Kelsi came barreling into him for what would be a crushing hug if he weren't six times her size. "Whoa, what did I miss?" Instead of answering Kelsi just stepping away from Zeke and showed him her left hand. His face was scrunched with confusion, until his friend with sandy blonde hair slid an arm around Kelsi's waist and pulled her closer to him. Zeke let out a low laugh, "Well, it's about damn time Evans! Congratulation, to the both of you."

A smile pulled at Ryan Evans lips as he shook his friends hand in a congratulatory manner. He was currently the happiest man alive and no one could convince him otherwise. There were many things in life that were bothering him, but none of that mattered today because not only was he with the women he loved and was going to marry, but he was surrounded by practically all the people he cherished most in the world.

"I propose a toast!" Gabriella announced, while walking into the room with a tray filled with wine and a lone glass of water.

"Yes!" Troy said grabbing the tray from his wife's hands to help pass them around to everyone in the room. "Wait, where's Natasha?"

"Ah, forget about her. I broke it off about… two hours ago."

"Finally, she was a –" Chad was quickly cut off by Taylor who put a hand over his lips and said in what was supposed to be her mournful voice, "we're so sorry to hear that Zeke."

Zeke laughed, "Nah, don't worry about it. Moving on, back to the toast!"

Taking his cue to start the toast, Troy raised his glass, which was followed by everyone after. "To Kelsi and Ryan. May your lives be filled with love and laughter and all that other cheesy stuff people say in toasts!" Everyone laughed.

"And to finally popping the question. It's been what, 2 months since you bought the ring?" Chad added.

"Old age is hitting you early my friend, it's been three weeks." Ryan reminded

"Yeah, but it's still been like seven months since you thought about proposing." Zeke chimed into their friendly banter.

"Whatever! They're engaged and now all they have to do is get through the next few months till the ceremony. So congratulations you two and may the next few months not put a damper on your thoughts of marriage. We love you." Taylor stated reminding everyone that they were still toasting and currently holding their wine glasses in the air.

"Thank you." Ryan and Kelsi said to everyone before everyone shouted, "Cheers!"

* * *

"Are you crazy? Ryan, why don't you leave the gamble of basketball… No, any American sport for that matter to Zeke, Chad and I. And when we need some advice on acting and literature we'll come to you." Troy said while laughing at the obscenity of Ryan trying to advice him on which basketball team to bet on this session.

"Can you boys honestly tell me that you cannot go one dinner without bringing up the subject of baseball?" Taylor asked while leaning over her husband to grab the mashed potatoes.

"Oh my God. Please, please tell me you did not just say baseball?" Chad questioned while clutching his chest as if his wife had just caused him to endure the most painful heart attack.

"Yeah, come on Taylor! Basketball is filled with all the overly tall not bad looking me, whereas baseball is filled with mean who are chiseled and rugged. Like Danny O'Riley! Now that… That is a true gift from God." Gabriella stated while getting lost in her own fantasy.

"Gabriella?" Troy question, moving his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her dream state, "Gabby!" When she finally snapped out of it he couldn't help but smile at his wife's flushed face. "Anything you want to tell me? I'm mean, about you and this O'Riley fellow?" He asked with an amused raised brow.

"Danny O'Riley… Now where have I heard that name?"

"You watch Baseball, man? O'Riley's like the next best thing." Chad told Zeke trying to help his friend's memory. No one noticing the sudden silence that grew between the two newly engaged couple.

"Nah, that's not it…" _I've heard that name before… Who did I see a few days ago that I'd – _"Sharpay!" Zeke exclaimed waving his hands up in the air as if to congratulate himself for figuring it out before the thought became a nuisance.

Everyone just stared at him, all with confusion. No one said a word, expecting Zeke to explain his outburst. However, when he didn't continue it was Ryan who finally broke the silence, "What about my sister?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just trying to figure out who told me the name Danny O'Riley and I just remembered it was your sister, Sharpay."

"When did you see Sharpay?" Ryan asked curiously with certain anger in the undertones of his voice.

"I saw her… Uhm, it's going to been one week ago tomorrow. Man, seeing her was like seeing our past, back when we all went to East High and things were _so _much easier."

All of a sudden Gabriella burst out laughing, tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah, do you guys remember when Chad had that huge Afro hair cut!"

"Oh God, please don't remind me. It took three years for him to finally cut the damn thing off." Taylor said smirking at her husbands scowl.

"Hey, my hair was the second best thing in my live back then. At least it was better then Ryan's hats!"

"Do you hate me Chad? Why, _why _would you bring up those horrid hats! I tell you I still have nightmares." Ryan said.

"It's true he does… God, remember how conservative the whole school was?" Kelsi questioned. "I mean we never did anything outside of our groups."

"Yeah, until miss scholastics came down to the south and stole the basketball captains heart away." Zeke said watching as Troy leaned in to give his wife a quick, yet tender kiss.

"But we did have our rough patches, like when you and your sister –"

"Hey, anything hurtful done by me in high can be blamed on the fact that I was a follower." Ryan interrupted.

"Like I was saying, when Sharpay and you, _by default_, tried breaking us up. What was it, two times dear?" Gabriella asked her husband good-naturedly.

"More like three, basically until we all went our separate ways after high school."

"Ugh, do _not _bring up those dark ages. I swear years of being in the same school as Sharpay, only to realize I wasn't as free as I thought I'd be in University is tortures. No offense Ryan." Chad stated.

"None taken." He said, hoping he didn't sound as detached as he felt about their current topic; his sister.

"I mean she did only stay at the university of Albuquerque for one year before transferring to New York University. But I swear whenever something went wrong I could here her from buildings away!"

"Yeah, well something tells me she's not like that anymore…" Zeke said in thought.

"How is Sharpay? Wait! How did you _see_ her?" Kelsi asked rather curiously. _Shouldn't she know how and where her future sister in law is?_ Zeke mused to himself.

"She seemed fine. I really only got to talk to her for about fifteen minutes… But she told me that she just moved back to New York with her boyfriend. She really changed since high school."

"How so?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I mean I only talked to her for a little bit, but she seemed more laid back; relaxed."

"Wait, you said Sharpay told you about Danny O'Riley. Why, I thought she hated sports?" Chad asked bringing everyone back to the original topic.

Ryan cringed at the name, he knew he'd never get used to that name in relation to his sister and now at the added knowledge that she was moving in with him. "He's her boyfriend." Ryan answered, before Zeke could, in a monotone voice. "He's an as–" he was quickly cut off by his fiancé's sharp nails digging into his right thigh. "Don't really know the guy." He added hurriedly, hoping his friends didn't catch what he's true feelings towards the baseball player were.

"Oh my God, she's really dating him!" Gabriella shrieked, "I'm so happy for her." At that not only did Ryan cringe, but Kelsi and Zeke as well. However, to the relief of Kelsi and Ryan, and the chagrin of Zeke only Zeke's action was noticed. "What, Zeke, you don't like the guy?"

Zeke shrugged, "it's not that I don't like the guy, I don't really know him. He came off a little strong and jealous –"

"Of _you_?" Troy questioned.

"And why _not _me? As I was saying, he was jealous, which kind of trough me off because any man dating Sharpay should know that she's too sweet to do anything that cruel."

"Mhm, seems like someone's old high school crush is coming back." Taylor crooned.

"No he's right." Kelsi said while looking at everyone at the table before settling her eyes on her hands that were nervously playing with her napkin. "High was just a faze, she's actually an wonderful person who deserves happiness."

Everyone silent, not knowing exactly what Kelsi was implying. Nonetheless, Zeke caught the slight sadness and – _anger? – _in Ryan's eyes that appeared after Kelsi's statement. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that if he ever did run into Sharpay he would _defiantly _ask. He'd never seen Ryan act this cold towards the mention of his twin sister; the women he practically spent his whole life with.

"Yeah, well even without the beau she's still a lucky lady. I mean she didn't get her dream of being in movies, but she is pretty high up there in theatre." Gabriella said trying to bring back their lighthearted chatter.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Zeke, can you still watch Derek this weekend?" Chad asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it. And how did Sharpay and theatre remind you to ask me if I could watch your son?" he asked with an amused smile.

"I dunno, I heard movies and thought about _The Avengers _film I saw with Derek, which made me think of my beau_tiful_ wife, which made me think about our weekend get away, which eventually, after a few sinful thoughts, I thought about Derek's guardian for that weekend." He shrugged.

Everyone just stared at him wide eyed. "Man you got to much going on in that brain of yours," Troy laughed.

As the night went on, they went on to desert, playing with their children and making more congratulatory toasts. However, Zeke couldn't get Sharpay out of his mind.

He had been thinking of her ever since he saw her. Everything he saw reminded him of her. The pink shirt his _ex-_girlfriend had worn, the cinnamon smelling coffee shop he went to in the mornings, even his underwear with musical notes on them. Everywhere he looked he had thought about her. Thought about seeing her, not as a date, but as two friends catching up, trying to salvage their once… friendship? _Yes, friendship!_ He mused.

In the few hours before the dinner the only reason he had forgot about her was because of Natasha, otherwise he would have been thinking of her a mile a minute, thinking of questions to ask Ryan about Sharpay. _Ryan…_ When the conversation about Danny O'Riley and later Sharpay had been brought up Zeke had saw Ryan go rigged and he wondered _why? _There had been no indication that Ryan or Sharpay had been in any kind of feud. Then again, in the last two years that Zeke knew Ryan, he hadn't brought his sister up… ever. Strange.

So, for the remainder of the evening Zeke just kept building question after question, unwilling to ask for answers if it meant ruining everyone's state of bliss.

* * *

Kelsi sat quietly in the passenger seat while staring at the passing scenery. She watched as houses of different sizes and colors passed in seemingly slow motion. There were so many things in her view and yet none of it stuck. Not the man and women walking hand in hand into their home. Not the lights turning off in one of the largest houses on the block. Not even the man who was trying to pick up his sleeping son from the car, maneuvering himself rather awkwardly so that he wouldn't wake his son up in the process. None of what Kelsi would usually watch and consider sweet or funny was even acknowledge as she sat in the moving car as Ryan drove them home.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Kelsi jumped, startled by Ryan's voice. "Sorry," he said while taking one hand off the steering wheel to hold hers, "you O.K.?"

"Huh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to get her head to wrap around what was happening. She had been so lost in space that she couldn't even complete a long civil sentence with her fiancé! "I was just wondering..." She trailed off, unsure of how to bring up their seemingly ever-present elephant.

"Please, continue." He said rather mockingly, yet hoping with all his might that she wouldn't talk about the one thing - _person_ - he never wanted to talk about.

"We should call her."

Simple. There was no asking who her was. Sharpay had always been a sore subject with Ryan. For two years now he hadn't talked to his sister and he honestly thought it was for the better. He had a wonderful life; great career and an adoring soon to be wife that he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't need Sharpay anymore and he didn't care to see her either. Sure he missed her sometimes. Like when he'd see the billboards for _Legally Blonde_ or when he'd visit his parents for the holidays. But she made her decision and now she had to live with it, 'cause no matter what, he would not forgive her. _Wasn't it her who always said family first!_ he mused before stopping at a red light and turning to look at Kelsi. "We're not calling her."

"Ryan, I really think we should call her. I mean, at least to tell her about the engagement."

"She doesn't need to know." He said turning back to face the now green light and continued their drive home, hoping that she would drop the subject. But if there was one thing he loved about Kelsi, it was that she always fought, not willing to lose a fight unless she was proven through solid facts that she was wrong. Nevertheless, it was his least favorite trait when they talked about Sharpay.

"How can you say that? She's your sister and boyfriend or no boyfriend she deserves to know!" She said raising her voice. "Ryan, you have to call her sometime."

"No I don't. _And you_ definitely wont." he stated trying to keep his voice calm and collected so this wont turn into a full fledge argument.

"Oh yes I will! If not for the engagement, which I think you are being very irrational about, then to welcome her back to New York City. You apparently don't care about your sister that much, but I do! It's not right what happened."

"WHAT!"

"It's not!"

"Kelsi, listen to me," voice rising ever so slightly, "What happened happened for a reason. She needed to learn that you can't always get what you want and I couldn't - _wouldn't_ - stand by and watch as she destroyed her life. So forgive me if I believe what happened is right!"

Kelsi sighed. Dropping her head in her hands to massage the growing headache, she couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. "We've been at this for how long now Ryan? I cannot stress enough how important your sister is and you continue to fie ignorance. Believing that you can live without her. You can't!" Lifting her head up to stare at him she realized that he had stopped and they were now sitting in the car outside of their Brooklyn home. "I know you miss her and don't try to deny it, but none of you're problems can be solved through time if you don't try to work it out."

Ryan just kept quiet. He understood what she was saying, but no matter what, she would never truly understand. Sharpay wasn't her sister, she was his and all their fighting and their eventual separation happened for a reason - Danny O'Riley.

Kelsi could see the wheels turning in Ryan's head. Whenever they talk about Sharpay or Danny it always escalated into a large argument. She didn't understand why he didn't just call her; try and work things out with his sister. She knew that a part of him was miserable, even if he didn't admit it. Five years ago when they started dating - and the three years where they danced around each other while going to the same university - not a day went by that he didn't talk to his twin sister. Kelsi thought it was endearing that they had such a close bond and she honestly believed that nothing could break that, but somehow what was a tiny disagreement intensified into a divide between the twins.

Their grudge was known throughout their family and in order to ease the tension everyone started to celebrate separately. Holidays were fixed that the two never had to be in the same house as one another and when there were times where they couldn't avoid each other everyone else just made sure they were never within twenty feet of one another. It made Kelsi sick to think that everyone was condoning the current situation, because with the whole family helping them not see each other it just made it harder for the twins to hopefully one day reconcile. And aside from Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and possibly Danny no one even knew the actual reason to why they were fighting.

Well, Kelsi couldn't say she knew _everything_ that happened the night Ryan went to talk to Sharpay because, yes she and Ryan are engaged, but that didn't mean he told her word for word about their fight. She knew what Danny had done and why Ryan was mad, but she didn't know exactly _what_ happened between him and Sharpay that night for them to go on two years without talking. Even so, they fought about something big and she knew Ryan wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So regardless of anything else she would stand by him because she hoped that the man that she loves' judgment in this situation was the right one. So like many of their other Sharpay related fights she gave in first. Reaching over she squeezed his hand, hoping to get his attention. When he looked at her with loving eyes she just smiled. "I love you, you know?"

"I should hope so, we are getting married." He joked.

"I know, but in the end, I just want you to know that whatever you chose whether or not I agree with you one-hundred percent I will always love you. Nothing and no one will change that." She said looking at him meaningfully.

Ryan didn't need to think about her words. He knew she was telling him the truth and if it was possible his love for her grew exceptionally by her words. He knew he had to tell her about his fight with his sister, but for the past two years he couldn't bring himself to do so. But she had waited; even with their occasional fight she never pried him for information. It was in that instant, when he realized she'd wait for him forever and never judge his decision that he vowed to himself that he would tell her about that night… _Soon._

Leaning over he cupped her face with his hands, his lips a whisper away from her own. "I love you too," was all he said before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Author's Note:

I've had this chapter on the back burner for a while. Dinner parties with more than three people for a dialogue is quite tricky.

Hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in first and second chapter.

* * *

Sharpay couldn't help smiling as she passed the FAO Schwarz toy store. She could see the children running around inside the store excitement coursing through their veins as they picked up a toy or two. Smiles that reached their eyes as their parents agreed to buy the dolls or toy trucks they so adamantly expressed that they couldn't live without.

Sharpay loved children; she couldn't wait to have one of her own. But babies –like marriage – was put aside as she continued to put her career first. Ever since she could remember singing had been her passion and she wasn't sure she could give that up to raise a family… _yet._ First she had to make sure Dan was all in as well.

She didn't want to rush them, but they had been dating for almost three years and they had yet to have a serious talk about their future, together. She thought that moving to New York City with him was a step closer, but almost four months living together and they still had not talked about future plans. It was as if he was purposely trying to avoid the subject. The sad thing was that she thought she already knew what he would tell her. He'd say he loves her and that knowing that should be enough, that she shouldn't be so selfish to want more when there were others who had none. Or he'd talk about his career; that he first wanted to make his job stable, not a continuous change of state for a team, making it seem like he was doing it for the both of them. _Both of us my ass!_

Sharpay could feel her happy demeanour souring and she didn't want her unpleasant attitude to rub off on the sweet, innocent children. So she left her second favorite place in New York City to go and sort out her thoughts in a place that is filled with laughter and joy throughout the spring and summer, but quiet and peaceful during the late fall and winter.

* * *

As Sharpay walked through Central Park she could feel the excitement building up to the surface. She hadn't been to New York in five years, making her feel as if she was being pulled by a higher being to visit her favorite place because she had been gone too long. She could remember the summers she spent with some of her girlfriends buying ice creams and just sitting on the benches while gossiping about their other "friends". Or in the winter when she would go for an afternoon stroll in the park and just sit quietly by herself, enjoying the peace and solitude. But her favorite time to visit had to be during the fall. Like in the three little bears story, during the fall the park wasn't too cold or too hot, it was just right. The leaves where the most beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow and the occasional green creating the most breath taking atmosphere she'd ever seen. All the while, she would be sitting on one of the many fake horses, just sitting and enjoying the serenity of her surroundings.

As she passed a few people in the park she quickly made her way onto 66th street Traverse Road Central Park West where she saw it; the Central Park Carousel. She stared in awe at the 57 magnificently built horses, surrounded by the fall colors. The afternoon sunlight was shinning so that the sun glimmered and danced from horse to horse. She had missed this place for so long she just stood there basking in the view, remembering every detail she had thought forgotten until this moment.

A sniffle from the side of the Carousel brought Sharpay's back to reality, making her walk the few steps to the side to see a little boy whipping his eyes from the tears he'd hopped no one had seen him shed.

"Hi" Sharpay said gently as she slowly made her way to the boy, "are you O.K.?" The boy looked at her briefly and then nodded his head. "Are you lost? Do you need me to help you find your parents?" The boy quickly shook his head no, still not looking her in the eyes. "Do you want to use my cell phone to call them?"

He finally looked at her and she was surprised to see him looking at her questioningly, yet bravely. "No it's fine. Sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He said valiantly before averting his eyes from hers yet again.

_Oh, _she smiled at the young boys persistence to not talk to her, thinking that if he said as little as possible she'd leave. But Sharpay never felt comfortable leaving children alone, convincing herself that she was going to wait with or near him till his someone came. "My name's Sharpay." She said while sticking out her hand for him to shake it. She realized he wasn't going to take her hand so she just sat next to him. "I understand that I'm a stranger to you, but don't you think it'd be better to look for your parents? Especially if you wandered off pretty far from where you first were?"

"We were at the fourth Softball field when I got lost, but it's O.K."

She smiled; he'd finally spoken to her without defiance in his voice. "Oh, I know where the softball field is, I'm kind of a Central Park expert if I don't say so myself. Would you like me to help you back?" she said in a light teasing tone hoping to calm his nerves.

He smiled, "No it's all right, the carousel is our meeting place. Whenever someone gets split from someone else if they can't find them in five to ten minutes we head straight for the carousel."

Sharpay just blinked at the boy who looked to be no older than ten years old. _Wow, _"Wow, that's… That's actually really smart. Huh! Who came up with that idea?"

"I did!" he said pointing to his puffed up chest getting braver to talk to the beautiful stranger sitting next to him.

"You're a really smart boy. Can I ask you a question?" She asked and at his nod she continued, "why the Carousel? I mean there are so many other places to meet like the bronze Alice in Wonderland statue or the skating school."

The boy looked up at the girl exasperated, as if she was supposed to know the answer already. "Because this is the most beautiful place in the whole park. When the sun shines on the carousels' horses and the wind blows the leaves around you can't help getting lost in Mother Nature's beauty. And because you're so lost in it you don't realize the time that's pasted until your family finally finds you and you're able to go home."

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. A seemingly ten-year-old boy had just stated possible the most truthful and lovely explanation of the carousel she had ever heard. "Wow, how old are you?" At his questioning look she simply smiled and looked back at, as he'd stated, _Mother Nature's beauty_. "The Carousel is my favorite place in all of New York City and you just described it in such a meaningful way that, by your looks, it's hard to believe how young you are." She added so he'll understand why she asked his age.

"I'm seven years old, but I got put up a grade for my intelligence." He said smirking. There was something oddly familiar about his smirk, Sharpay noted. "Oh, and my name's Derek." He said extending his hand, hoping she'd forgive his rudeness before.

"Well, hello Derek. I'm Sharpay Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said giving him a smile that he swore he'd seen before.

"Evans… Hey, any relations to a Ry –"

"Derek!"

Derek froze, raising his hands to silent his guest before getting off the carousel hoping he wasn't just hearing things. But then he heard it again. "Derek!" His name someone was calling his name. He knew who it was and smiled before turning back to his company, "He's here!" he jumped in excitement. "Thank you so much for staying with me… You actually helped ease my anxiety."

Sharpay stood up from her seat at the carousel and walked towards Derek. "Anytime Derek. I'll just wait here till your father gets here. I'd feel better if I knew you were actually with the person who was looking for you."

"Oh he's not –"

"Derek, thank God!" A man said from behind Sharpay and yet again the voice was vaguely familiar.

"Zeke!" Derek exclaimed before running into Zeke's waiting arms.

"Zeke?" Sharpay said while turning to see if it was really him, shock and surprise written all over her face.

"Sharpay?" Zeke said loosening his hold of Derek. "How–Who– What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Oh, uhm, I was taking a walk in the park when I ran into your… uh, your son alone at the carousel." She uttered uncomfortably, assuming Derek's father was Zeke.

"What? Derek…? Oh no no no no no, I'm not Derek's father." Zeke quickly affirmed while smiling as she froze from fidgeting with her jacket sleeve.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Derek looks really familiar so when I saw you, Zeke, I just supposed that he was your son…" Sharpay apologized.

"Sharpay, do you remember Chad and Taylor from high school?" At her nod Zeke continue, "Well this is Derek; _their_ son. I'm watching him for the weekend."

"Oh my God, they're still together?" Sharpay shrieked. "I'm so happy for them."

"How do you know my parents?" Derek asked.

"Oh, we went to East high school together down in Albuquerque. That's how I know your uncle Zeke as well." She said.

"That's so cool. That means you also know my Uncle Troy, Aunt Gabby, Aunt Kelsi, and Uncle Ryan!" Sharpay visibly stiffened at hearing her brother's name. "They went to East high school also." Derek concluded exuberantly.

"Yeah, actually your uncle Ryan is my twin brother." She said, rather sadly.

"Really… He never mentioned having a sister… But you two do look awfully alike…" Derek said.

A silence grew between the three companions, clear to Sharpay and Zeke that Ryan was a soar topic, both trying to find a way to change the conversation.

"Are you saying I look like a boy?" Sharpay finally asked light heartedly.

"Wha– No! No that's not what I meant… You– You're beautiful, gorgeous in fact. I would never, uhm, yeah. You don't look –"

"Relax Derek, she was only kidding." Zeke laughed trying to calm the younger boy who was red in the face, sweat forming over his brows.

"Don't worry about it I know Ryan and I have a certain resemblance. But thank you for the compliments." She said smiling down at the now blushing boy. "Well, my good deed for the day is done, I think I'm going to get going. It was good seeing you again Zeke and it was really nice meeting you Derek. Say hi to your parents for me will you?"

"Oh, you have to leave?" Zeke asked.

"Please don't go. You're really nice and Uncle Zeke and I were about to head over to the Central Park Zoo. You could join us!" Derek pleaded; looking up at her while giving her his mother's trademark puppy dog eyes.

"God, you're killing me Derek." She said, even though he was scheming her, she couldn't help melting at his "sad" eyes. "Well, I never have been to the Central Park Zoo before, but only if it's all right with your Uncle." She stated while looking up at Zeke.

"You've never been to the zoo before?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, well now you have to come!" Derek exclaimed. "Please Uncle Zeke?"

"If you're not busy we'd love the company." Zeke said with a shy smile.

"I'm free for the day."

"All right it's settled then! You'll come with us to the zoo and then you're more than welcome to come to dinner with us… That is if you're not sick of this kid by then." Zeke stated smirking down at Derek.

"Hey! How many times I gotta tell you; I ain't no kid!" Derek huffed before turning towards Sharpay and giving her his best voice of innocence, "do you mind if I hold your hand…? So I don't get lost again?"

Sharpay arched her brow, _Slick, just like his father, _she mused. Smiling, she outstretched her arm so he could grab her hand before the three companions walked in the direction of the Central Park Zoo.

"Nice save, kid." Zeke whispered into Derek's ear before lifting to his full 6"3 height. Smirking when Derek just stuck out his tongue at Zeke, and then turned back to Sharpay to give her his life story.

* * *

Author's note:

I know this chapter is a little shorter, but classes are starting in 2 days and i've been very busy with work and other excuses you don't want to hear about.

What followers to know that considering classes are starting my updating may take longer than it does now. So please, just bear with me through Sharpay and Zeke's journey through misery and happiness.

Reviews appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **In the first chapter

* * *

The occupied car could hear the sweet voice of Sharpay Evans as she sat in the passenger's seat of Zeke's car singing softly to ease Derek into what would be a short nap from their current location to Zeke's apartment.

_Sweet dreams be yours dear,_

_If dreams there be_

_Sweet dreams to carry you close to me._

_I wish they may and I wish they might_

_Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight._

_Goodnight, Goodnight._

Sharpay repeated the words 'goodnight' a few more times as she looked behind her to see Derek's eyes droop before shutting completely. Turning back Sharpay smiled, "I think he's asleep."

"Really?" Zeke quickly looked over his shoulder to see if Derek was sleeping before turning his attention back to the road. "Yeah you're right," he whispered, "I thought he would've tried staying up to hear you sing a little more. You have a really amazing voice by the way."

"Thanks and I usually sing _Goodnight, my someone _to my younger cousins when they try falling asleep. It works with them so I thought I'd give it a try with Derek." She said with a smile on her face as she looked down at her hands. "I had a lot of fun today. Thank you Zeke."

"What are you thanking me for? It was a pleasure having you and I know that Derek enjoyed today just as much… Probably more than he would have if it were just me and him." He smirked.

"Yeah well I had a lot of fun too. So thank you for distracting me for the day…" She said before looking out the window of the car watching as the haze of dark blue and lush clouds effectively darkening the sky with only the street lamps and the bright crescent moon to light their way.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Both enjoying the others company without the need for small talk. Sharpay thought it was weird that she could feel so comfortable sitting next to Zeke without talking. Whenever she was with Dan there always seemed to be the lingering need to say something, anything. But with Zeke she was perfectly content in the silence. She guessed it was because they had some history together before she became a "star". With him she could be the somewhat old Sharpay. Not the in school, screaming, mean, ice queen Sharpay, but the sweet and caring one that she reserved only for her family; and the occasional schoolmate. He was the man she once ran to because he made the best desert for _her, _the man she trusted to go to prom with. It was comforting, familiar.

"Want to come over?" Zeke asked, breaking the silence. When he didn't receive an answer he quickly looked and saw her conflicted features. He realized that he might have been a little too forward, knowing that she had a boyfriend and should probably be getting back to him. "Or I could drop you off if that's what you'd prefer?"

A minute had pass and she had yet to answer him. Zeke was starting to wonder if she had even heard him, but then dismissed the thought. "I mean I know you have Danny and you guys did just move back to New York like four months ago. So you might want to go home and be with him." He rambled, "but I know Derek would be mad at himself if he didn't get to say goodbye to you a– and I wouldn't mind a little adult company, but _completely _your choice. I mean, yeah, you could see my apar–"

"Zeke! I'd love to see your home," she laughed, ending his nervous ramble. "Dan has practice today anyways so he's going to be a little longer before getting back to the house, so I could do for the company as well."

"Oh, well that's…" He cleared his throat, "that's great… Cause we're here." He stated before nodding his head so she'd turn around to see his apartment.

Sharpay turned in her seat to see a small apartment building, red bricked with black balconies. Before she could move her hand to open her door she saw it open, Zeke standing on the sidewalk offering her his hand. She hadn't even realized that he had gotten out of the car, but all thoughts were pushed aside as she noted his chivalry.

"It's not much, but it's home." He said while closing her door.

"I hadn't even realized an apartment this small and lovely could survive New York." She said, still exasperated by his apartment building.

Zeke laughed, she'd obviously not seem some of the other building in New York to think his tiny apartment was _lovely._ "I'll get Derek and then we'll go up, yeah?" At her nod Zeke opened the backseat door to carefully lift Derek into his arms before he and Sharpay walked into his apartment.

* * *

"Good–" Derek yawned, "–night"

"Night, Derek." Said Zeke, flipping the light switch off and closing the door softly before heading into the kitchen/living/dining room.

Zeke Baylor's apartment wasn't anywhere near as nice as Troy and Gabriella's mansion or Chad and Taylor's house for that matter. He had a small 2-bedroom apartment that left little legroom. When he first moved to New York he bought the cheapest 2-bedroom apartment he could find; considering he had yet to have a well paying job. Nevertheless, he made sure it had two separate bedrooms for times such as today. Zeke knew he'd be asked to babysit from time to time by his friends, so in his mind it was just easier to buy an apartment with two bedrooms instead of a pull out couch that he'd have to fix every time someone stayed for the night; and that was quite a lot of times.

Aside from the two bedrooms the rest of his home was small. Every other house necessity was squashed together in one _large_ room. The kitchen was large enough for him to make home cooked meals for family and friend dinners, however the dinning room, also consisting of the living room, was not as fortunate. He had enough room for only one four person round table in the middle and a short coffee table in front of his 5"6 long couch. However, his whole apartment was going to change with the new income he started making with his head chef position at Cajun Kaos.

Zeke was coming into a lot more money than he had first expected, but he couldn't complain because now he was able to start paying off all his debts; bank loans for his schooling and apartment. And at the rate he was going he was looking at paying a seven-year credit debt in a matter of months. Only after his balance was cleared would he start looking for a more… Open living area where he could talk to friends, such as Sharpay, without being in three rooms at once.

"He's asleep?" Asked Sharpay.

"Any minute now he should be down and out." Smirked Zeke. "Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please." She said gratefully.

Sharpay couldn't stop looking around. His home was quaint, from the color of the walls to his antique furniture. When she first arrived at his home she hadn't known what to expect, maybe some basketball memoirs or a large kitchen for cooking, but never had she imagined a small, beautifully furnished apartment. Everything seemed to be an antique of sorts, the small brown leather couch, wooden coffee table with flower engravings and an identical wooden bookshelf that reached the ceiling along with a moderately large television in the living room. A small circular wooden table, flower engravings– much like the coffee table and bookshelf –circling the edge of the table and it's legs, with four different chairs, velvet and maroon cushioning, in the dining room that attached itself to the only modern looking assortment in his apartment; the small, yet perfectly fit kitchen. She had never thought of Zeke as the old fashion kind of man, but looking at it now she couldn't think of anything better for him.

"Thank you," said Sharpay as he set her cup of tea in front of her. "You have a lovely apartment Zeke." He looked at her quizzically, "No, I mean it. I love the antique's you've put in here. They're very… you."

Zeke laughed, had she just said he looked old in a _nice _way? "Thanks, everything antique-y, basically anything wooden, were my parent's. They couldn't take it with them when they moved so I took it cause I couldn't really afford anything at the time. But I think I'm going to sell them when I move."

"I'll take them!" She exclaimed before she could think anything through. "I mean… If you plan on selling them I'd be more then happy to pay for them."

"Really, why?"

"Zeke, they're beautiful!"

"Yeah, I know that. But I mean… You're rich. Why would you want to buy some rundown furniture when you could go to an actual antique store for something of better quality?" Zeke asked, genuinely concerned.

"I may have money, but I don't blow it on random furniture I'm somewhat happy about. What you have here is real, it's breathtaking and personally I have no idea why you'd even want to get ride of it." She answered sincerely; gripping her mug in her hand to bring the cup up to her rose colored lips before taking a tentative sip as to not burn her throat.

_'Breathtaking', really? _Sharpay surprised Zeke yet again. He could see that she was passionate about her statement; she really believed his parent's old neglected furniture was amazing._ I have got to tell my mom that someone else loves them!_ He smiled at her, "Sorry Sharpay, but it was just brought to my attention that I shouldn't get rid of my parent's beloved furniture, so I'm going to have to take back my selling proposal to you." He said mockingly.

Sharpay just smiled before growing braver and swallowing more of her still hot tea. "So mister Cajun Kaos chef, tell me, what's new in your life. We have eight years to catch up on."

"God, where to start… Well, after a few wasted years in University I was finally persuaded to go to culinary school… After four years I finally got my degree for cooking, but only got a legit job a year later. One year at _Joe's Cooking Extravaganza_–" Sharpay burst out laughing, before quickly covering her lips with her delicate ivory fingers, realizing Derek was sleeping in the adjacent room. Zeke snickered, "– Believe me I know how it sounds, but the place is a genuine four star restaurant… Anyway, after a year at _Joe's _the head chef, Ben, from Cajun Kaos offered me an apprentice job. Ben was retiring and thought I had potential, so he taught me a few more tricks and long story short now he's gone and I'm the new head chef."

"Wow, you did really well for yourself! I mean how many people can say they worked at _only_ one other four star restaurant before becoming head chef at New York City's hottest, five star restaurant? The name of your first job is quite… interesting, but considering where it lead you, you ought to give thanks to the person who hired you at _Joe's Cooking Extravaganza."_ Said the petit blonde before going into another laughing fit at the mention of the restaurant's amusing name.

Zeke couldn't contain his own laughter as he looked at his guest. Sharpay had thrown her head back– not able to contain her outburst of laughter– chest heaving upwards, exposing her long ivory neck. He could see her laugh lines, the twinkle in her eye as she looked back at him. It was then that he wished he could forever capture this moment. The moment where there was nothing else in the world that mattered except them; no boyfriend at practice, no nephew sleeping in the adjacent room, only Sharpay and Zeke, two friends relishing in the company of one another. But the laughter slowly died down, the world came back into view and the two just sat there, sipping their beverages while trying to regain their breath.

"Ha! Well," Zeke chuckled, "now that you know about my life. Please indulge me in yours."

"Well," she giggled, trying to regain her composure, "my jobs haven't been as _extravagant _as yours, but I did well for myself. Three years of schooling for my acting, singing, and dancing degrees, then it was off to Hollywood. But as you can tell, I did not become a big time movie star, because…" She took a deep breath, "well I'm not _that _good." She stated, as if she were repeating someone else's words. "But it was for the better because after almost quitting I got the lead role in the theatrical performance of _The Goodbye Girl_. After that my future was set!" She exclaimed happily.

"You lived in California?"

"Yeah, for… Roughly five years." She nodded, before finishing her tea.

"Here, let me put you some more." Zeke courteously said while taking her mug.

"Thank you."

"So you lived in California for the better part of five years and along the way you met Dan. How long have you two been together?" Zeke questioned rather detached from the subject, but knew that he had to know.

"Oh," the blonde was equally uncomfortable with the subject change. Not that she didn't want to talk about the man she was dating, but she felt dirty talking about him with Zeke. As if Dan was a snake in Sharpay and Zeke's friendship, poisoning their relationship. "We met while we were in California, actually we met at a club." The blonde looked down at the table; spotting a stain, just staring, as if it were the most interesting blemish she'd ever seen before she let out a husky chuckle. "Funny story actually. I was at _The Five of Spades_ – that's the club – when he came up to me and introduced himself. I– at the time being very anti-athletics –hadn't responded to his name, as other women would have, which led to his bewilderment and a two years long relationship."

Zeke smiled. Despite his unknown feelings towards Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke knew that she cared deeply for him. And knowing that there was someone, even if that someone was Danny, making her happy made him happy. "I'm happy for you Sharpay. I hope you two are happy together." He said before placing her second cup of tea in front of her and placing his hand over hers, rubbing circles unconsciously over her palm.

Sharpay gripped his hand. It felt so reassuring, so safe and memorable. She squeezed his hand once more before slipping it out of his grip to place her long fingers over the warm mug and walking over to his small couch. Zeke soon followed her with his own mug in his large calloused hands. "So now that you know about my relationship, what about you? Any women for the great Zeke Baylor?" She said raising her perfectly trimmed eyebrow and sipping her warm drink.

"I dated a few women… Only three serious relationships that all seemed to go down the drain and one recent break-up that would have turned serious." He stated before cringing at the thought of Natasha and her many '_friends'._

"Ou, that's doesn't sound too good, go on." She said rather giddily at the aspect of learning the nitty-gritty of Zeke's recent break-up.

"Well my ex-girlfriend, Natasha–"

"Natasha's are never good. Go on." Waving her hand for his continuation.

"Well, Natasha was really nice, sweet, hot–"

"And there is your first mistake!"

"Are you going to let me finish?" Zeke questioned playfully, amused at her interjectorily commentary. Sharpay brought her fingers up to her lips mimicking a zipper closing her lips and locking it before throwing away the imaginary key. Zeke laughed, "Well, she was also very popular, with particularly _everyone_, other than Chad. She introduced me to her many 'friends', which were mostly men. I'm disappointed to say that only after becoming somewhat friends with her 'friends' and already being four months into the relationship I found out that she cheated on me… A lot… With all her 'friends'… All her 'friends' that I became friends with."

Sharpay's feature's softened. She new what it was like to feel betrayed, maybe not by a lover, but she still knew that it hurt. Reaching over she placed her palm over his thigh, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Zeke stated, a little too dismiss ably.

"Zeke, I know how it feels. You can't lie to someone who's also gone through red, hot, blood boiling betrayal. This may sound clichéd, but it does get better. And yours was just a girlfriend. Soon you'll find your soul mate and you'll thank Natasha for giving you the chance to find your true love." Said the blonde, eyes glazing into his own chocolate orbs, searching for his understanding.

"Who betrayed yo–" Zeke was swiftly cut off by the sharp sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Oh shoot! Hold on one moment." Sharpay said raising her index finger for him to stay silent. "Hello? Hey! Yeah… Oh, yeah O.K. Sure, I'll be right over, I'm just with an old friend, but I should get there in twenty minutes the latest. That all right Jim? O.K. perfect, I'll see you in a bit, bye." She said before snapping her phone shut and putting it into her purse. "I'm so sorry Zeke, but turns out Dan's baseball team went out for drinks after their practice and Dan's a little worse for wear. So I have to go get him."

"Do you need me to come and help?" Zeke asked, trying to buy even the slightest amount of time to spend with Sharpay.

"You're sweet Zeke, but you have Derek and anyways Jim– Dan's boss –said he'd help me." She said before getting up, walking the few steps to the dinning table to recover her jacket. "I had a really great time with you today Zeke… And Derek! You'll tell him for me wont you?"

"Of course." The two got into their first uncomfortable silence since their day together began. Neither knowing how to end their wonderful day. "Uhm… I was, uh, just uh… I was just wondering if you wanted to… Uh, go for coffee sometime or something like that?"

The petit blonde's features lit. Unknown to her why her smile brightened and a radiant glow poured through her pores at the thought of seeing Zeke again. "I'd love that. Here let me give you my number." She quickly took out her pen and notepad writing quickly on the paper. "Here, call me when you're free and we'll go for coffee or something." She smiled.

Zeke took the paper from her and moved towards his door, opening it for her. "I'll defiantly call you."

"Good. Bye Zeke." She said before reaching up on her tiptoes, affectively surprising him by giving him a small kiss on his cheek before turning and heading down the stairs of his an apartment, intending on catching a taxicab outside.

After a few moments of just standing statuesque right outside his door, Zeke turned, walked into his apartment and locked the door before slumping on his couch. Leaving him to memorize her cell phone number: (212) 779-0978.

* * *

**A/N:**

So there's the next chapter. Question's, comment's appreciated.

Just so my HSM 'Fistful of Love' followers know, I have recently started writing another fanfic for another TV show, it will not interfere with this story (I have a system). However, I have also just started school, that WILL MOST PROBABLY interfere with my writing.


End file.
